wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
The Troublesome Van
The Troublesome Van is the first episode of the mini-series, Couriers and Concerns. Plot Daisy makes her way to Elsbridge to pick up Jason, the Mail van. On her way there, she notices that Jason was being rude towards the Henrietta about not wanting to be of a passenger train in the shed. Daisy soon then puts a stop to it, but as she reaches Maithwaite, Jason rushes a French tourist for taking too long to board the train. Once she reaches Toryreck, Percy offered to take Jason with his train to in order to talk to Jason about his behavior along with how he feels about being part of Passenger trains, Jason explains to Percy that he doesn't feel like he's a mail van anymore ever since the Post Trains were no longer needed, which leads to Percy feeling puzzled. Once Percy takes Mavis' trucks to Knapford Harbor, he notices that some mail vans were near a siding. Diesel explains that those vans were left over after the other mail vans were assigned to the main line and other branch lines, but Diesel had no idea why they're sitting in a siding instead of being used which leads to Percy realizing that Jason is worried about his brothers and misses them. Next day at Ffarquhar Branch Line Sheds, Percy asks Thomas if he could take Jason along with his goods train instead of with Thomas' passenger train. Once Percy reaches Elsbridge, Lily talks to Jason to figure out why he wants to go back to the old days, and Percy tells her that the reason why is because he's worried about his brothers, and soon tells Jason that the Fat Controller had persevered them, but had no plans to be re-used. Later on, Thomas thanks Percy for putting Jason in a better mood and asks how he did it, and Percy explains that he told Jason that his brothers were alright, and then The Fat Controller decides to repaint the remaining mail vans and use them for the Mainline Post Train, which makes Jason happy to see his brothers being used again. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Lily * Diesel * Daisy * Mavis * Annie and Clarabel * Jason * Jon * Emily Helen Hatt * Norman Spencer * Geoff (does not speak) * Victoria (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Douglas (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Peter (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Elsie (cameo) * Terence (cameo) * Colin (cameo) * Adam (cameo) * Bear (mentioned) * Skarloey (mentioned) Trivia * Grayson Husney joins the voice cast. * This episode marks the first on screen appearance of Terence. He was only mentioned twice before. * Instead of calling Diesel "Damien", Percy refers to him as his old name. Goofs * When Percy shunts Mavis into the sidings to have a rest, the next scene cuts to a black screen for a second. Voice Cast * WildNorWester as the Narrator, Diesel and Jon * TenShine1 as Thomas * Tines Sensahthe as Percy * JJLR as Toby * ANB as Lily, Daisy, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel and Emily Helen Hatt * Grayson Husney as Jason * NickOnPlanetRipple as Norman Spencer Gallery TheTroublesomeVanTitleCard.jpg|Title Card Daisy and James passing the crossing.JPG|Daisy and James Jason the Mail Van.JPG|Jason Henrietta looking upset.JPG|Henrietta Jason.jpg|Jason next to Victoria Daisy backing up to Jason.JPG|Daisy backs up to Jason Jon.jpg|Jon Lily talking to Norman Spencer.JPG Norman Spencer.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Sodor: The Modern Years Category:Couriers and Concerns